Traumritter (AD
Teil der Abenteuer in Myra Hausregeln für das Fantasy-Rollenspiel AD&D (Siehe die gesamte MYRApedia) Für Gwynddor, Kiombael und Traumritter (D&D 5e) gibt es eine eigene Seite. Diese Seite dagegen widmet sich den Hausregeln für AD&D 2nd Edition, die auf Karcanon gelten. (Behandle den Schwert-Zweig der Traumritter als Paladin-Kit im Sinne von Kapitel 4 des "Complete Paladin's Handbook" wenn du AD&D 2nd Edition spielst. Stand Januar 2020 ist diese Regel noch in Bearbeitung und kann sich im Spielverlauf noch ändern. Sie ist gedacht für offizielle Abenteuer in Myra (AiM) im Bereich von Iridistra. Nehmt euch die Freiheit, diese Charakterklasse auch in euren eigenen Gruppen und Kampagnen zu testen und gebt bitte Feedback zu euren Erfahrungen. Beschreibung Traumritter (vgl. Traumritter in der MyraPedia) sind der älteste bekannte Orden von Rittern in der Welt Myra (einst genannt "Alptraumritter" - Alpträume bekämpfend - siehe Bild rechts) und besonders trainiert mit Schwert und Magie um gegen Dämonen und dämonische Wesen zu kämpfen, und die Alpträume die sie erzeugen. Für einen langen deutschen Hintergrundtext siehe Traumritter in der MyraPedia. * Rassen: Menschen, Elfen, Halb-Elfen, Aegyr * Gesinnung: Gut sollte es sein. Die Mehrheit wird Ordnung dem Chaos vorziehen, aber das ist keine Voraussetzung. Die Karcanon-Kampagne Die Kampagne auf Karcanon (MyraPedia Beschreibung) (AD&D2 vor Ort in Tübingen und via Voicechat auf Discord) spielt schwerpunktmässig am Grünen Meer, nahe der Kaiserstadt Chalkis, rund um die Traumritter-Burg Sternenfall bei der Stadt Iridistra. Unweit davon beginnt der Höhenzug namens Monsterhügel, eine Grenzregion wo der Kampf Licht gegen Finsternis gekämpft wird. Und im Ophis des Grünen Meeres liegt die Grosse Ebene, wo seit vielen Jahren Heere aus Menschenreichen gegen Dämonen kämpfen. Menschen sind am Grünen Meer der Normalfall, Elfen sind um Chalkis nicht selten - mehrere andere Spielerrassen sind möglich, es kann aber leicht sein dass du auf hundert Meilen das einzige Mitglied deiner Rasse bist was je jemand hier gesehen hat. (Mit allen daraus resultierenden Reaktionen). Mindestwerte für Schwert und Magie Würfelt Eure Werte nach dieser Regel aus oder verteilt 80 Punkte auf die 7 Werte (Glück als 7. Wert). Die Mindestwerte für den Paladin gelten für Traumritter erst ab Level 5 und höher. Wer nicht alle Anforderungen erfüllt kann 1 Level weniger als 5 pro fehlendem Punkt erreichen. Wer noch nicht Level 1 erreichen kann, weil mehr als 4 Punkte zu den Mindestwerten fehlen, wird im 0. Rang als "Aspirant" aufgenommen, erhält aber solange keine Gaben göttlicher Patrone. (Für die Kiombael und die Gwynddor-Kampagnen heisst das: Bitte nochmal würfeln oder irgendwo Werte ausgleichen, weil da alle als Novizen anfangen sollen.) Novizen Novizen im Orden der Traumritter brauchen : * Entweder STR 12 für den Schwert-Zweig ODER INT 12 für den Magie-Zweig der Traumritter, der vor allem jenen offen steht die mit einem früheren Level aus einer Magie-nutzenden Charakterklasse zum Traumritter wechseln. Achtung: Wer Multiklassen-Aufstieg will braucht 13 in beidem! * CON 9 * WIS 13 * CHA 17 Mindestwert 6 für alle anderen Werte heisst mindestens 65 Mindestpunkte. Für Level 1, zum Beispiel, STR 6, INT 12, CON 9, WIS 13, CHA 13, Glück 6 würde reichen - für die Eulen, den Magie-orientierten Zweig der Traumritter. Aspiranten Wenn dir 5 oder mehr Punkte fehlen, wirst du vielleicht in den Orden aufgenommen, aber bekommst noch keine der damit verbundenen Fähigkeiten oder Göttergaben, und deine Erfahrungspunkte zählen noch nicht auf die Traumritter-Level. Stattdessen steigst du in deiner ursprünglichen Klasse, oder falls du keine ursprüngliche Klasse hattest als einfacher Kämpfer auf. Diese Mitglieder des Ordens werden Aspiranten genannt und ihre Levelstiege innerhalb des Ordens werden auch notiert: Nach 8 Aufstiegen innerhalb des Ordens als Aspirant, bekommst du auch einen Traumritter-Ring, der Dir die Fähigkeit zu Traumreisen gibt (siehe Gaben der Parana, weiter unten) und die Möglichkeit von da an Patrone anzunehmen wie die Novizen. Sollwerte für den "Abenteurergilde"/Aspiranten Zweig des Ordens (nicht verfügbar in der Kiombael-Kampagne) sind die Mindestwerte * STR, INT, CON, WIS, CHA mindestens auf 9, mit mindestens einem Hauptwert deiner (bisherigen/derzeitigen) Charakterklasse auf 17. Diener des Lichts Traumritter dienen anders als normale Paladine nicht einer einzelnen spezifischen Gottheit sondern dem Prinzip des Lichts selbst. Die organisierte Religion, hohe Priester der philosophischen Idee des EInen Gottes der die Welt und die Gottheiten Myras geschaffen hat, der AEne Religion, dienen stets als Vorgesetzte für Traumritter und können jederzeit Gehorsam verlangen. (Zum Glück werdet ihr in vielen Weltgegenden, ausserhalb von Traumritter-Ländern, kaum welchen begegnen.) Traumritter Regierungen als Vorgesetzte: Es gibt über die Welt Myra verteilt ein paar wenige Länder und Reiche wo Traumritter regieren und/oder die einen Kreis von Traumrittern in ihrer Mitte haben. Diesen Regierungen und ihren Vertretern zu gehorchen ist auch eines der Gebote des Ordens. Diese Regierungen werden vom Hoheritter des Ordens für diesen Kontinent regiert, der selbst nur dem Meisterritter des Ordens auf dem Inselkontinent Kaurias Gefolgschaft schuldet. Anweisungen eines Vertreters einer solchen Regierung sind wie die eines Vorgesetzten zu behandeln, da sie letztlich von einem Hoheritter kommen. Bevor ein Traumritter eine der Gaben der Götter erhält und nutzen kann, also von einem von ihm gewählten Patron aus den Alten Göttern des Pantheons erwählt wird, muss er eine Heldentat für einen Tempel der Gottheit leisten oder zu einem der Grossen Tempel der Gottheit pilgern. Nach der Wahl eines Patrons ist ein Traumritter einem Priester dieses Patrons, wenn dieser ein höheres Level als der Traumritter hat, Gehorsam schuldig, da auch diese dann regeltechnisch als Vorgesetzte gelten. Widersprüchliche Anordnungen von hohen Priestern mehrerer Patrone können eine ziemliche Einschränkung der Handlungsfreiheit werden oder kreative Lösungen erfordern. Rolle Auf Reisen für Abenteuer, wenn sie nicht von einem Vorgesetzten auf Mission gesendet oder auf eine Traumreise gerufen werden, werden jeder Gruppe von Abenteurern helfen, die die vermutlich gegen Dämonen, dämonische Magie oder dergleichen geht. Symbol Mit Schwert & Magie - das Symbol der Traumritter ist ein Schwert und ein Zauberstab gekreuzt. Der Sigelring mit diesem Symbol wird Traumrittern ab dem 6. Grad verliehen und kann einer Gruppe als Ausweis auf einer längeren Mission mitgegeben werden. Traumritter in der typischen vollen Plattenrüstung mit dem tiefroten Federbusch auf dem Helm werden vermutlich auch ohne weitere Symbole erkannt. Weitere Fertigkeiten Waffenfertigkeiten Alle Traumritter müssen bei Aufnahme in den Orden das Langschwert entweder schon beherrschen oder gleich als Novizen den Umgang damit lernen, unabhängig davon ob sie vor allem mit Schwert oder Magie kämpfen wollen oder was ansonsten ihre bevorzugte Waffe wäre. (Für die Eulen wären Dolch und Waffenloser Kampf geeignete weitere Kampffertigkeiten.) Nichtwaffen Fertigkertigkeiten Allle Traumritter müssen Zauberkunde entweder gelernt haben oder mit dem Lernen beginnen sobald sie in den Orden aufgenommen wurden. , bevor sie in den Genuss der göttlichen Gaben eines göttlichen Patrons kommen, wofür sie ein Verständnis der Zauberkunde ebenso brauchen wie ein Mindestmaß an Weisheit und Charisma. Traumritter können Nichtwaffen-Fertigkeiten aus der Allgemeinen, Kämpfer, Magier oder Priesterklasse lernen als ob das ihre Klasse wäre. Rüstung/Ausrüstung Alle Traumritter die über die Mittel dazu verfügen werden eine volle Plattenrüstung haben (aber nicht immer tragen). Mit dem typischen tiefroten Federbusch auf dem Helm, einem Langschwert und dem typisch geformten Schild werden sie leicht erkannt, was an vielen Orten Fragen erspart. Um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen werden Traumritter meist ein Reittier haben, in der Regel ein Pferd. Alle Traumritter im Level 9 oder höher haben ihren Siegelring - mit der Ausnahme der seltenen Fälle, wo sie diesen weggegeben haben um eine sichere Herbeirufung im Traumzustand zu ermöglichen. Besonderes Reittier Ein besonderes, verbundenes Reittier, wie es Paladine in höheren Leveln haben können, kann ein Bonus eines Traumritters sein, dem es gelingt, Artan, den Reitergott, als seinen Patron zu gewinnen. Voraussetzung ist, wo Nichtwaffenfertigkeiten Teil des Spiels sind, "Reiten" als Fertigkeit. (Fertigkeit Landforbewegungsmittel 'Pferd') In aller Regel wird es sich dabei um ein Streitross handeln. Da Artan verlangt, dass Traumritter klar auf der Seite der Ordnung stehen, werden manche, Anhänger eher freiheitsorientierter Patrone, diesen Vorteil auf später verschieben wollen. Spezielle "Gebundene Reittiere" sind möglich. Die geringen Chancen erhöhen sich wenn man die richtigen Patronats-Gottheiten kombiniert und ausser dem Reiten auch die Fortbewegung in der Luft als Nichtwaffenfertigkeit beherrscht: * Riesenadler braucht Artan and Dondra * RiesenTiger braucht Artan and Pura * RiesenEule braucht Artan and Seeker * Einhorn braucht Artan and Jaffna * Drachen braucht Artan and Chnum and Thagoth Es gibt keine Garantie, dass du ein legendäres Reittier das du dir wünschst auch bekommen wirst - es ist schliesslich eine Gabe der Götter, nicht ein Recht aus einem Handel das du einfordern kannst. Ein Charisma von 17 ist nötig für den Umgang mit einem gebundenen Streitross, ein Charisma von 18+ für den Umgang mit einem speziellen Gebundenen Reittier. Göttliche Gaben After learning the use of a longsword and about the use of magic (Spellcraft), Dreamknights, who have none of the automatic benefits of regular paladins, can go and choose one patron deity per level, which can grant one favour or ability as a special benefit each, up to a maximum number of deities equivalent to the one highest score in a Paladin's minimum requirements; often this will be Charisma. In order to gain one of the deities of light as a patron, a Dreamknight must perform a greater service for a small temple or higher priest - a Geas Quest - or make a Pilgrimage to one of the high temples - of that religion. If a Dreamknight novice has been a priest, druid, or paladin of one of these deities before becoming a Dreamknight, the novice can choose to automatically get this deity as the first patron without having to do a quest. Karcanon-campaign: Around the Green Sea, in Imperial Chalkis, Chnum and Dondra are the only large temples easily reachable. Depending on where you come from, you can start with another deity as your first patron, which has a High Temple in your home country. Each patron deity may bestow one special benefit and one special hindrance - some of them might seem mutually exclusive. Some patron deities will give you an extra bonus if you pick them as your first patron. Picking your first patron might be as important a decision as picking your character class in other campaigns. Your race and population of origin will limit your choice of first patron. Patron deities by country and race of origin (Karcanon campaign): Standard roleplay will be with characters from the continent Karcanon and as it starts on the shores of the Green Sea ("Grünes Meer") in the heartland of the Empire of Karcanon ("Kaiserreich Karcanon" under Emporer Bofri), most characters will come from one of the populations of one of the member countries: * Taron don Umn - Elves (far away, but with a large population in the imperial city of Chalkis - Patron will be Chnum * Antharlan - Humans with ancient greek culture - Patron will be probably Chnum or Dondra, exceptions of some kinds are possible but without the support of a large temple, which makes the exceptions exceptionally hard to play. In short: you will be *allowed* to play a character with a different religious preference from this dominant regional culture, but it will be no fun. * Silur - Humans - Patron will be Dena, except if your social status is over 60, then Chnum * Gorgonya - Humans with western european medieval culture - Patron will be Chnum * Am'y Syrren - Human female Amazons, while not belonging to the Empire, they are close allies, through their former queen, who was a consort and companion of the emporer until his marriage - No large temple support, small temple of Kandy, Seeker, Jaffna, Dena, and a few others. * Borgon Dyl - Black skinned human race with fair-skinned slaves and claims to a deity as their ancestors - deity Borgon (males) or Keiiris/'Dena' (females), or Norytton (for the black-skinned islanders from Orgareena) or Chnum, for the fair-skinned folk of the border provinces. * Thumgal - Fair-skinned human pirates and rangers - Not formally a part of the Empire, but close in region. State religions are Dondra and Chnum. * Karanadoor - Humans, mostly fair-skinned soldiers of fortune - Not formally a part of the Empire, but the Emporer is know to employ the mercenaries from here regularly. Dondra and Artan (as Gondur). Patron deities by country of origin (Getting started in the Kiomba campaign): Kiomba's main land consists of three countries. Predominant is the belief that there is one God (with a capital G) only, called AEne, who created the first While you can start with about any patron deity from the list below (in its mainstream form), getting a new patron after that is not as easy as just walking up to the next High Priest's temple (except if your second choice is Dondra or Chnum-Aro), so choose your first patron well. * Harpland offers a religious background of Kandy - if the hunter goddess of amazons is your thing, and falcons your favourite bird, Harpland will be your homeland. * Mallrowija is ruled by the druids of the eagle, who follow Dondra, the god of weather and wind, the war-like patron of freedom, of druids in nature and of jolly pirates elsewhere in the world. If Dondra is your thing, Mallrowija will be your homeland. * Aldodwereiya is about the one God - worhipping the light, manifest in the sun of light, Aro, and the Golden Dragon of Chnum (so if you worship Chnum, this is definitely your homeland). If Artan is supposed to be your starting point, you're home is the duchy Metharia in this country, if you're about the circle of life and death and this idea of the patron Anur, your duchy is Ysanta. All other characters - and followers of all other patrons in the Kiomba campaign - will simply start as being born and raised in and about Arki, the capital of Aldodwereiya on the river Forseti, where the campaign starts, getting their patron the following way: ---- Religions and their benefits by deity Part 1 Listed below are permanent favours - as permanent as the Dreamknight stays within the favour of the patron deity (loose grace, loose, the bonus, atonement possible as per rules). Dreamknights can call upon their patrons for temporal graces (fitting their aspects) IF (and only if) it is for the benefit of the order and/or religion, not for personal benefit, but even then those are extremely rarely granted. ''(1% chance per year cumulative, try up to once a year. Luck is not applicable here.) * Chnum will give you divine grace (a bonus equal to your charisma bonus on all saving throws), an aura of good, protection from evil, once per day a daylight spell of 60" radius, once per day protection from evil 10" radius. / If he is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on your hitpoints per level, and on Karcanon you can be an high elf from Taron don Umn or a human from most of the countries. Bonus: Large temples for support are basically in every country. (Divine grace increases your chance for temporal grace from any other patron deity but Chnum by 1%, if Chnum is your first patron by another 1% and another try per year.) * Dondra will give you an aura of courage and make you immune to fear, it will help those in a 8 feet radius of the conscious Dreamknight with a +8 bonus on morale for saving throws against fear effects. / As the trickster among the gods, Dondra will allow you to progress as a Fox (see below), a multiclass dreamknight/rogue character, if you pick him have been a rogue before or he is your first choice. If he is your first choice, you get an extra "Shillelagh" per day+level, and on Karcanon you will be a human from the greek-oriented human cultures of Antharlan, Thumgal or the mercenary-state of Karanadoor * Artan will give you a bonded mount (as Paladins get in higher levels) from the moment you take him as a patron deity and you have learned "riding" as a proficiency and have reached level 5, but you can call on another one 5 years later at the earliest. / If he is your first choice, you can cast a protection from chaos per level/day and get horseriding as an extra skill; your bonded mount might then appear in the first five levels already. on Karcanon you will be a human (former) mercenary from Karanadoor. * Dena will give you divine health, that is immunity to all diseases, including black magical ones. Once per day you can either "detect lies" or cast a "zone of truth" within 10 feet, in which noone can lie. 1/week you can "cure poison"./ If Dena is your first choice, you can cure wounds on yourself, 1d6 per 5 levels, and on Karcanon you'll be a fair-skinned Silurian, from black-skinned Borgon Dyl or one of the greenish looking Amazons of Am'y Syrren. * Kandy will give you an added 1d4 on your constitution (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) and once per day the ability to "endure the elements" (withstand cold or heat) / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon you'll be one of the greenish looking Amazons of Am'y Syrren. * Jaffna will give you an added 1d4 on your charisma (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) and once per day the abilty to "bless water" (make holy water) or purify water / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon you'll be one of the greenish looking Amazons of Am'y Syrren, or one of the elvish minority from Taron don Umn, who will need to find a path to Am'y Syrren for future support. * Borgon will give you an added 1d4 on your strength (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; if you had 18 before, roll d100) / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon you'll be one of the black-skinned humans from Borgon Dyl. * Norytton will give you an added +1 on a stat of your choice (up to a maximum of 18 for humans), if you are lacking full dreamknight stats in some way, it will always go there with a maximum of +2 to a lacking stat. Norytton will also give you the ability to swim (even if you have no skill points left for that). In situations where you would otherwise drown, a successfull roll against Luck will save you. / If Norytton is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on a random lacking stat (and an extra 2 skill points if no stat is lacking; and on Karcanon you will probably be a black skinned human from Borgon Dyl. Exceptions can be made for Sea-Elves from Morassan and fair-skinned humans from Tronja, both have fought with the Emperor 412/413 n.P. Religions and their benefits by deity - Part 2 * Anur will give you the ability to turn undead, demons and devils like a priest of level (your level-5)x2, with a chance of (number of years you have him as patron)% to turn as a priest of your own level. A Dreamknight of lv.6 can always turn like a lv 2 priest, Lv7 like Lv4 priest, Lv8 like Lv6 priest (catching up with the normal Paladin) and from Lv9 like Lv8 priest, later better than priests (he will have to face Demons by then and need that) / If this deity is your choice as first patron, you can always turn undead like a 1st level priest in Level 1-5. Additionally, on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. * Grewia will give you a bonus on your wisdom and intelligence, +2 on the lower and +1 on the higher, up to a maximum of 17 for humans, or +4 if one is under 9 on this one value (+1 on one if both had been 17 before). Additionally she gives you the chance to befriend any cat of less than a third your weight, (qv Animal Friendship as per the Druid Spell) and to speak with cats if your intelligence, wisdom or charisma is 18 or higher. Once a week you can direct a moon beam (as per Lv5 priest spell), once a month you can use a pool of water for a vision (as per Lv4 priest spell) * Horcan will give you 1-2 on dexterity (up to a maximum of 17 for humans) plus the ability to make a sanctuary (as per priest spell) 1/day, slow poison 1/day, precognition 1/week, prophecy 1/month, and speak with dead OR windwalking 1/year. * Norto will give you the ability to recognize fools gold (automatic), and counterfeit money (wisdom roll once per day), he gives you the abilty of the convincing deal once per week: If you offer something fair, your opponent will accept it, if you manage your Charisma roll. Additionally you can lower water OR part water OR breathe in water OR calm the sea once per month. When you take him as a patron he will offer you a fair deal: you can switch 1d4 of stats on a 1:1 base, this moment only. Only if you take him as a first patron, he gives you the abilities to navigate at sea and to appraise goods, plus anti-chaos: Lv1 protection from chaos (needs Wis13, gives +2 AC/saves against chaos creatures and spells), Lv6 Magic circle of protection against chaos (needs Int+Wis+Cha 39, gives 10ft radius), Lv12 Dispel Chaos (needs Str+Int+Wis+Cha 52, gives +4 bonus against attacks by chaotic creatures) * Orphal will give you 1-2 on dexterity (for better dancing) (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) and the ability to learn one musical instrtument (including a singing voice) even if you have no skill points left, he will give you the ability to get drunk only when you want it (immunity to alcohol), additionally you get the chance to transform water to wine in the amount of 1 cup per Lv once per day. (Chance = fails if you fail a Charisma roll), once per week you can charm persons (as per priest spell) If you pick Orphal as first patron, you get the option to choose becoming a Faun (see below), you can continue to advance as a bard, 1lv below your dreamknight level. * Pura will give you an added 1d6 on your luck (an extra 3d6 attribute for roleplay on Myra) (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) / The extra luck can not be used for enhancing divine graces / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. * Seeker will give you an extra skill point for abilities, and the ability to Detect Evil (up to 18m radius). If you have been a Magic User before becoming a dreamknight, or if you take Seeker as your first patron, he will grant you the option to become an Owl (see below), the ability to advance in levels both as a paladin and as a magic user, as long as your magic user level is at least one below your dreamknight level. If you have no Magic User background and do not take him as the first patron, he will not grant you advances in magic, but he will instead grant you a second extra skill point at level 5 and a third at level 9. / If this deity is your choice as first patron, on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. You could also be a greenish looking female Amazon warrior from Am'y Syrren, but you would be far away from a large temple then. * Thagoth will give you an added 1d4 on your intelligence (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. * Zamnait will give you healing hands (lay on hands, limited to once/day/target, including self), which also works as "burning hands" on Undead. If you already can do magic spells, he gives you an extra 1st Level spell per day, plus one 2nd Level spell if your intelligence is 15 or above, plus one 3rd Level spell if your intelligence is 18 or above. / If this deity is your choice as first patron, on Karcanon your character is a bronze-skinned human from the far-away country of Encebol, with an aztec-like culture. * Parana will give you an added 1d4 on your hit point rolls (up to a maximum of 4 including const.bonus for humans), and the skill to Dreamtravel plus the ability (1) to remove disease 1/week per full 3 levels and (2) to cure wounds 2d8 +1/level -or- cure deafness/blindness -or- cure paralysis if the Dreamknight 1/day per full 6 levels, and (3) to restore level/attributes from drain spells, 1/month per full 12 levels / If this deity is your choice as first patron, you get 1/day cure light wounds 1d8 extra and you can opt for becoming a Dove (see below) On Karcanon, your character is a fair-skinned human from the far-away country of light, Athanesia on Kezunsea, which was home of the dreamknights but is occupied by mercenaries for some years now. Rare would be fair-skinned humans from Tronja, who have fought with the Emporer 412/413 n.P. Göttliche Gebote * Anur will ask you to bury all dead and burn all undead after any fight, and fight any undead you can find. * Artan will demand you to be completely lawful, so your alignment needs to be LG from the moment you take him as a patron deity. * Borgon will demand you to (1) fight and if possible kill any werewolf on sight (2) attack and destroy to rubble any temple of Pottundy or Marlilith (3) instigate and join any war on lawful evil governments * Chnum will demand you to donate 1/5 of all you earn, find or otherwise get to him, in any of his temples. If there is none within reach, he expects you to found and fund one. This is regardless of what you give to other religions, your king&country or a charity of your choice. * Dena will demand you to stop lying. You can sidestep the truth if necessary, but you can not tell any outright lie. * Dondra will demand you to free any slaves you see. If by force or by buying and then freeing them is none of his concern. * Horcan will demand that will he brings the souls of fallen comrades to the doors of death, you bring the body home for proper burial. Depending on your level of piety and diligence this can meand just bringing the bodies of fallen Dreamknights back to the fortress of dreamknights - or preserving the bodies of Dreamknights and henchmen who fell fighting on your side to bring them to their ancestral home. * Kandy will demand you to not amass a fortune. You can only keep modest sustainable means for yourself and have to donate the rest to your good religion temples. * Jaffna will demand you to keep your purity and keep sexual abstinence if you are single or keep love and its practice inside your relationship if you are married. Mendoria means you can ever only have one single love in your life. Wait for that. * Pura will demand you to help all those less lucky than you and give them money if you have any, to loose at luck-based games if you play them at all, and to assist any midwife who asks you for help. * Seeker will usually only take you if you have been a Magic User before and/or pick him as a first patron, in order to become one. He will favour those at least, even if he might accept others who have successfully fought their first demon. Seeker will demand you to learn Spellcraft (Knowledge of the arcana), History (Knowledge of history), Religion (Knowledge of religions) and Knowledge of the Planes after you have him as a patron, in that order, disregarding any other skills, as soon as you have the skill points to do so. * Thagoth will demand you to keep no more than a maximum of ten magic or holy items (up to a bonus of +10 on your equipment, that would also put the limit on one +1 and three +3 or on two +5 items). * Zamnait will demand you to (1) learn Spellcraft as a skill before he accepts to be your (not first) patron (gives it to you if he is your first, regardless of skill points) and (2) heal all humans after a fight, regardless of which side they were fighting on. As all Dreamknights are required to learn spellcraft anyway, in order to understand the magic of demons, most start with Zamnait as a patron deity, if they have the choice. * Parana will demand you to kill no humans and the like on purpose and to show (and get your group to show) mercy against all humans, demihumans and humanoids whenever possible. Your healing shall be applied to all humans and demihumans. As this seems impossible within the normal adventuring experience of Dreamknights who are still far from challenging demons to duels, most Dreamknights skip this patron deity until they are in the highest levels. Multiclassing as a Dreamknight: Specific Patrons allow certain multiclassing, which you can opt for, if you pick this as your first patron deity. Experience is halved, you advance automatically to a secondary class level one level below your level as dreamknight: **"Owls" with patron deity Seeker: Dreamknight-Wizards **"Foxes" with patron deity Dondra: Dreamknight Rogues **"Doves" with patron deity Parana: Dreamknight Priests for Healing **"Fauns" with Patron deity Orphal: Dreamknight Bards Category:Myra Category:Myra-DE